


It started off well and then you stole my glasses (and everything else)

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Series: Supercat Week 4 - Two sides to one coin [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cat knows Kara is Supergirl, F/F, Fanart, Kara and Cat get busy at the office, Kara wearing Cat's bigass cat's eyes glasses, age gap, and Kara rushes back to work, comic post, office relationships, supercat, supergirl - Freeform, wardrobe malfunction, with something amis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: Kara and Cat get busy in the office and Kara's rushes back to work before anyone notices. Only. Something's amiss.





	It started off well and then you stole my glasses (and everything else)

A comic set this time! I had fun with this and decided to make it a bit silly

Before and After

\----

001

002

003

004

005

006

END


End file.
